Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: With the Joker presumably locked away for good, Deadshot believes that he's gotten the last laugh, but the Clown Prince of Crime still has one more special trick up his sleeve. Sequel to "Ballroom Blitz", and also takes place after "Justice League".
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge**

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. is the rightful owner of SUICIDE SQUAD_

 _Chapter 1 - Driven Nuts_

 _##############_

 **A few weeks after the ending of our previous story...**

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"You know, Slime Ball, you keep on doing that to yourself, and your head actually will be damaged."

The Joker gritted his teeth, and he exclaimed, "I am _doing_ this because I cannot handle living with you in this wretched cell for the rest of my life."

Poison Ivy, formerly Dr. Pamela Isley, rolled her eyes at him, and replied, "Oh, like it's a joy for me to wake up everyday and see your smiling face."

Then, she added, "Here's a bright idea - why not escape?"

"Are you delusional or something?" The Joker replied. "There's no damn doorknob or anything here except for the freakin' bathroom, and no windows whatsoever. So _how... exactly... am I supposed to escape_?"

"How the hell should I know?" exclaimed Ivy. "You're the criminal mastermind, not me..."

The Joker collapsed onto his bed, and said, "Someone kill me, please!"

##############

 _Belle Reve Prison - Training Yard_

"Well... I got to admit, man... you're putting up one hell of a fight!"

Slade chuckled, and replied, "Thanks, man... so do-"

 _"Shot! Shot!"_

Both of them groaned, and the assassin turned to glare at the young woman that he would marry one day.

"Harley, _seriously?_ I'm a little busy with something!''

She put her hands on her hips, and said, "Come here now, or you ain't getting any tonight."

"Oh, my gosh, Quinn... okay, all right, fine!"

As Deadshot went over to Harley, Slade quietly began to slowly walk away from them, heading towards the-

 _"Slade! Oh, Slade, honey..."_

The mercemary ran off as fast as he could, and the young woman (now approaching her third month of pregnancy) said, "All right, later!"

"Okay, doll face, what was so importat that you had to interrupt our match?"

"Huh? Oh!" giggled Harley. "I wanted to know what you thought of naming her Vanessa."

Deadshot couldn't believe it. "You _stopped our fighting so that you coud tell me that?"_

"Ah, you have plenty of time to do that stuff," exclaimed Harley. "But in 7 or 8 months, you're gonna have to help me and the doc when it's time for the baby to be born."

The assassin just gave her a look, and Harley said, "Okay, I'm sorry, Shot, I just... I'm scared..."

 _That's a surprise,_ thought Deadshot as he sat next to her. "About what?"

"I mean, come on, look at us, Shot," replied Harley. "We're not exactly normal parents."

Deadshot chuckled, and he replied, "Harley, come on, whoever said _normal_ was supposed to be fun?"

He kissed the top of her head, wrapped an arm around her body, and said, "Look, doll face, I promise you that we're going to be fine. You do want this to happen, right?"

"More than anything..."

"Well, there you go," replied the assassin. "I mean, Clown Boy and Plant Bitch are locked up, no one here is trying to kill us... we'll be fine, Harley."

She looked up at him, staring into his eyes, and asked, "You promise?"

"I guarantee it," replied Deadshot, and he began to give her a romantic kiss.

Once he pulled away, the young woman became surprised as Deadshot then picked her up, bridal style.

"What's the special occasion?" Not that she didn't mind or anything.

"Let's just say I'm getting a head start before your sex craving hormones kick in," replied Deadshot.

Harley giggled, and said, "Careful what you ask for, Shot... wouldn't want twins to pop outta me, would we?"

"Girl, I swear, you better be messing with me," said Deadshot. "Don't be playing with me like that."

Harley simply continued laughing before going back to kissing Deadshot, even as they returned to their cell.

Not even the voices in her head were going to bother her.

 _Ooh, it's movie time!_

 _Seriously? Her sex life is not some damn popcorn flick!_

 _Hey, we got to entertain ourselves in here somehow._

################

"And another thing... what kind of top criminal lets their girl go out to-"

"Pamela, I swear to God," growled the Joker. "If another word comes out of you today, I will personally use these chains to choke the life out of you."

 _"Ooh, scary,"_ taunted Poison Ivy, giving him an annoyed and sarcastic look.


	2. More Crazy

**Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge**

 _Chapter 2 - More Crazy_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of SUICIDE SQUAD_

* * *

 _"Yo, Joker, lunch time!"_

The infamous arch-enemy of Batman opened his eyes, and watched as a slot was opened, with a gloved hand leaving him a plate of food.

He smiled, but then, it became a frown as Poison Ivy asked, "And what about me?"

A plate of salad and chicken was brought in, as well, and she replied, "Thanks so much."

The slot then disappeared, and the Joker grabbed his plate, then headed back to the bed as he ate the food.

"Sheesh, you could at least _eat_ like a damn gentleman."

The Joker groaned, and after swallowing the food that he had been chewing, he pointed his fork at her. "Listen, sweetheart, I can eat however I damn well please... and if you've got a problem with that, you can just go ahead and go f-"

" _Will you please shut up?" _hissed Poison Ivy, glaring at him. "I am _trying_ to enjoy my meal and novel in peace, thank you..."

 _Why, you annoying, little... piece of trash,_ thought the Joker as he continued to eat. _She is so damn lucky that I do not kill here with this utensil._

* * *

" _Wow... I am definitely impressed."_

Slade was at the doorway to Harley and Deadshot's cell, and the assassin was getting ready to join him outside.

However, the young woman was currently sound asleep, and it didn't look like she would be waking up anytime soon.

"Sleeping pill?"

Deadshot nodded his head. "Yep."

Once the two of them were out in the training yard, Slade asked, "How long you think she'll be out?"

"Hopefully the whole day," sighed Deadshot, as he began to lift some weights.

Slade chuckled, and said, "Well, thanks... you saved us a day of trouble."

"No kidding," agreed Deadshot. "I don't know how I'm gonna handle the next five or six months."

"Well, like I said-"

 _"I know, I got her that way."_

Slade continued to laugh as Deadshot went over to a pull-up bar.

"So, how in the hell did you two meet again?"

The assassin chuckled, and he said, "It was actually a few weeks after the Bat turned me in... I was out here, actually, and I watched a bunch of guards..."

 _(Flashback)_

 _As he laid back against the fence, Deadshot continued to look at the young newcomer that had been brought over to the prison._

 _"Why does she look familiar to me?" He wondered, trying to remember where he had seen her before._

 _All of a sudden, to his surprise, she began walking up to him._

 _"Hiya, handsome!" She said, offering a handshake. "My name's Harley Quinn."_

 _"Uh... hey..." He shook her hand, and nodded his head politely. "Welcome to Hell."_

 _Harley let out a laugh, and said, "Thanks for the warm welcome."_

 _"Don't mention it," replied Deadshot._

 _She smiled at him, and asked, "So, what's your name?"_

 _Before Deadshot could answer, they were interrupted by one of the guards._

 _"Hey, Crazy Lady! You've got a cell to go to, leave Floyd the hell alone."_

 _"I told you already, Griggs, only my friends can call me that!"_

 _As the guard walked away, Harley chuckled, and said, "Floyd, huh?"_

 _"Nah, not in here," replied the assassin, shaking his head. "I'm Deadshot."_

 _"Ooh, that sounds better," replied Harley. "Keep it that way!"_

 _#################_

All of a sudden, before Deadshot could continue on with the story, they were interrupted by-

"Oh, hey, Captain Boom," said the assassin, wrapping an arm around his friend to give a hug. "And, uh... what do you got-"

"Cool, ain't it?" Boomerang said, with a grin. "Picked it up in Japan."

Slade looked at the stuffed toy in his teammate's arms. "Ain't that one of those things from _My Little Pony?"_

"Yep, this here is Pinkie Pie," replied Boomerang.

Deadshot chuckled, and he said, "Well, hope you don't let Harley see that thing."

"Why, what's up with her?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

Before either of them could explain, they all heard the sound of Harley's voice approaching. " _Morning, boys!"_

Slade frowned, and he looked at Deadshot, muttering, "I thought you said she wouldn't get up."

Harley raised up her arms, stretching them out as she let out a yawn, and Deadshot gave him a smirk. "Don't worry, it's still inside her system."

As for Boomerang, he casually whistled a tune while putting the Pinkie Pie toy behind his back.

"Did I miss anything good, handsome?" asked Harley, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Eh, not really," replied Deadshot. "Just some exercising."

Harley chuckled, and she said, "Well, I hope you and Stroke are able to fight each other this time cause I..."

Then, she stopped mid-sentence to let out a gasp. "Boomerang... is that who I think it is behind your back?"

"Huh?" replied the thief. "Just the same old Pinky Pi- I mean, yeah, same Pinky."

Deadshot and Slade shook their heads as Harley went over to Boomerang, who was now trying to stop her from seeing _Pinkie Pie._

"I bet you fifty shots, Lawton, that she's gonna get the unicorn from him by the end of the day," said Slade.

The assassin chuckled, and replied, "All right... but I bet that she's gonna get it in a few minutes."

"Oh, really?"

Deadshot was about to reply when-

 _"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, OH MY GOSH!"_ yelled Harley, now bursting with excitement. " _It is Pinkie Pie! I knew I recognized that cutie mark!"_

 _"Her what now?"_ asked Deadshot and Slade.

Ignoring the two of them, Harley looked pleadingly at Boomerang, and asked, "Can I hold her, please?"

"I didn't think your girl would know who that was," said Slade, in a low voice so that Harley couldn't hear.

"Neither did I," replied Deadshot.

As for Boomerang, he nervously began to move backwards. "Um, maybe some other time, Harley, okay?"

 _"I WANNA HOLD HER!"_

 _"AAAAUUUGGHHH!"_ screamed Boomerang, as he began to run away from Harley as fast he possibly could.

The former psychiatrist, who was now chasing after him, cried, " _I just wanna hold her for a little bit!"_

As Deadshot watched the two of them, Slade said, "You know what, I'm taking back my offer... this is more rewarding."

He smirked at his friend, and replied, "Still heated about him makin' fun of you when you first got here?"

"Not exactly," said Slade. "I'm just glad that it's not us who have to do whatever the hell she says."

Deadshot chuckled, and the two of them continued watching the chase happening in front of them.

 _"I wanna hold her, I wanna hold her, I wanna hold her!"_

 _"Jesus, Harley, calm down for a sec!"_

 _*gasp* "NEVER tell a girl like me to calm down, all right? Now, give me PINKIE PIE!"_


	3. Time Jump, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge**

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. is the rightful owner of SUICIDE SQUAD_

 _Chapter 3 - Time Jump, Part 1_

* * *

 **Hello, everyone, and thank you for those that have been waiting for another chapter to read for this story. I would like to say that-**

 _"Wade! How the hell did you get back in here?!"  
_

"Haven't you already learned by now to _not_ question me, Shotpool? I mean, Deadshot..."

"Man, you better leave this story the hell alone before I-"

"Okay, all right, I'm going... oh, by the way, _spoiler alert_ , Harley gets-"

 _"Wade!"_

"Okay, fine, leaving... wait, I feel like I should mention the meaning of the chapter's ti-"

 **Boom!**

* * *

 _Belle Reve Prison - Training Yard_

So, eventually, the effects of the sleeping pills Harley had taken began kicking in again, and the former psychiatrist started to feel sleepy.

"Give me... the... pony..." muttered Harley.

Deadshot chuckled, and walked over to his loved one, saying, "All right, doll face, let's get you back to bed."

"Not... tired..." replied a drowsy Harley, her eyelids opening and closing. "Must... get... Pinkie..."

As the assassin led her away, Slade went over to Boomerang, and said, "I think it's best for you to put that thing in a place where she'll never find it."

"I agree," said Boomerang. "I'm just afraid of what she'll do in the meantime."

Slade put a comforting hand on the thief's shoulder, and replied, "Well, buddy... you're on your own for that."

As the mercenary walked away, Boomerang cried, "Nice pep talk, man!"

"Hey, I already had my fair share of Harley while you were in Tokyo or whatever... now it's your turn to experience hell!"

After Slade was gone, the thief sighed, and mumbled, to himself, "Probably better than where the damn clown is at."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"For the _last time_ , Pamela, it was NOT my damn fault!"

As she laid back against her pillow, Poison Ivy smirked, and said, "Oh, really? I find that hard to believe... all you _had to do_ was let the assassin die in that chemical vat, but _instead,_ you chose to play a game of cat-and-mouse by sending him and Harley out to a damn honeymoon-"

" _Enough!_ " yelled the Joker. "You think I'm not aware of what happened with them?"

The young woman laughed, and said, "Oh, of course you are... in fact, now that I think of it, you're part of the reason they ever found feelings for each other in the first place."

Instead of answering back, the Joker simply looked up at the wall, remaining silent as he frowned. _Just kill me now, please._

* * *

"Floyd, I just want this damn thing to come out," moaned Harley.

The two of them were now in the cell that they shared with each other, laying on their bed.

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "I know you do, babe, but the kid won't be ready until 7 more months have passed."

Harley yawned, and the assassin said, "Go to sleep, Harley... you'll feel better after you wake up."

"I'm... trying..." replied Harley. "Just... give me... a few minutes..."

Letting out another yawn, she was about to say something else when the voices in her head returned.

 _Girl, come on, we need our beauty sleep!_

 _(More Reasonable) First off, don't make her feel any worse than she already is... and second, what do you mean 'us', huh?_

 _We're all a part of her, aren't we?_

Harley was too tired to argue back, so she simply closed her eyes, and a few minutes later, she was sound asleep, softly snoring.

Deadshot smiled, and kissed her on the forehead, saying, "Love you, crazy girl..."

"Aw, isn't that just sweet? Makes me sick."

To his surprise, the assassin looked up to see Slade, leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face.

In order to not wake up Harley, Deadshot carefully moved away from her, and followed his friend out into the hallway.

"I've got to remember to not leave this thing open," muttered the assassin, closing the door. "What do you want, Wilson?"

As they began to walk away from the cell, Slade said, "I just want to make sure you don't try to find a way out of this."

"Find a... seriously, man?" Deadshot exclaimed. "After all that I've been through with her... the clown... freakin' Batman... you honestly think I'd do something like abandoning her?"

"Look, man, I'm a friend, and that's what friends do," replied Slade. "I still don't exactly know what happened in San Francisco, just Mission City and the one where we found Plant Bitch..."

Deadshot chuckled. "You want the short version of San Francisco, or the long one?"

"Well, that depends," answered Slade.

"On what?"

"On how long she's gonna be knocked out."

Deadshot replied, "Wilson, trust me, she's out for the rest of the day."

Rolling his eyes, Slade said, "Yeah, that's what you said _last time_."


	4. Time Jump, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge**

 _Chapter 4 - Time Jump, Part 2_

 _ **Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners.**_

* * *

Later that night, Deadshot and Slade were rough-housing with each other until-

 _"Hey, Lloyd! Wilson! Hit the showers!"_

Slade looked up, and saw the guard that was walking up to them.

"And, uh, who might this be?"

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "We call him Griggs. He's the head security officer, but he's also a bit of a dick."

"Hey, just because you and Flag are all buddies now don't mean that you can ignore my orders," replied Griggs.

Deadshot was about to respond back when Slade said, "Excuse me... Griggs, was it? Listen here, pal, you better not pull any shit on me or him. Got it?"

Griggs laughed, and asked, "What exactly can _you_ do?"

Underneath his mask, Slade grinned, and said, "I can have you tossed into the same cell that Joker is in right now, and he'll probably kill you. Or make you his bitch."

Griggs looked at Deadshot, and asked, "He's bluffing, right?"

The assassin shrugged his shoulders. "You want to find out, brah?"

Taking a deep breath, Griggs said, "Ok, five more minutes... that's it..."

He walked away, and Deadshot asked, "Were you telling the truth, man?"

Slade looked at him, and replied, "Hell, no... I don't even know where the hell he is."

"And you never should."

The two of them turned around, and saw a figure, hiding in the shadows.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Deadshot asked.

The Dark Knight said, "Take it easy, Lawton... I just came to say thanks."

"For what? The thing with the Joker?"

Batman nodded his head. "I'm still not happy with the things you've done, but... I'm glad you were there at the right moment, and at the right time."

Deadshot replied, "Uh... okay, thanks... now I don't want to kill you as much."

"I expected that," replied Batman. "Guess we'll see when the time comes, then."

Deadshot nodded his head, and said, "Yes, we will..."

Then, in a few seconds, he was gone, and Slade said, "Wow... how in the hell does he do that?"

* * *

 _I excute my will, according to my plan!_

 _And, you, Doctor... you're not part of that plan!_

Harley turned to the left side on her bed.

 _You ever been in love?_

 _Nah, never..._

Harley turned to the other side.

 _"Is this all because of her?"_

 _"Of course not, my boy... I have a plan for you."_

 _He released Deadshot from his grasp, and laughed as the assassin started to fall._

Harley suddenly opened her eyes, and-

" _Whoa, ho,_ hey, Harls, it's just me..."

The former psychiatrist relaxed a little bit, and Deadshot climbed into bed next to her. "You ain't got to worry about him, Harley... he's gone."

"He ain't _gone,_ Floyd, he's just stuck in a non-escapable prison."

"Yeah, so he ain't getting near you or our kid," replied Deadshot. "Never."

Harley smiled, and then, she let out a yawn before saying, "You love me, huh?"

"How many times do I have to say that so you'll believe me?"

"I never said I didn't," replied Harley. "I just like hearing you say it."

Deadshot chuckled, and he said, "I love you, Harley... and I love our kid."

She gave him a wide smile, but it quickly became a frown. "I just wish it could come _out_ already. I hate being fat."

"Girl, come on, it's only been a few months," said Deadshot. "And you ain't fat."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, _you_ aren't the one who has to deliver the little kid out of-"

"All right, I get it," replied Deadshot. "We'll worry about that some more when the time comes, now go to sleep."

He kissed her on the forehead, and laid back on the bed, facing the wall, then started falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Harley was asleep, and she had her arms around Deadshot's waist.

"Love you, Shot..."

* * *

 _A few months later (3rd Month of Pregnancy)_

" _Shot..._ "

"For the _last_ time, Harley, you aren't _fat_!"

The two of them were out in the training yard, and having a conversation with Rick and June, who was almost ready to deliver her own child.

"Yeah, look at me, for crying out loud," said June.

"Hey, you don't look fat to me, honey," replied Flag, giving her a quick kiss.

"Why don't you kiss me?" Harley asked.

Deadshot looked at her, and replied, "Harls, I just did not that long ago."

"Well, do it again."

"I can't just-"

 _"Now..._ please?"

He rolled his eyes, and gave her a kiss, as well, making Harley grin widely. "Thanks, Shot."

Flag started to laugh. "She already got you whipped, Lawton?"

"Hell no," replied the assassin. "Does June have you whipped?"

"Hell- _owwww!_ " Flag cried, with June now pulling his right ear. "What was that for?"

"Stop messing around," said June. "You should be more worried about me being close to popping this baby out."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Come on, Miracle Whip, let's go talk somewhere else, let the ladies have their own conversation."

The soldier just mumbled to himself as he followed Deadshot to a spot away from the women.

"Aw, you don't gotta be upset, Flag," replied Deadshot. "She got you whipped, just admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything," said the soldier.

"Uh-huh, sure," laughed Deadshot.

"Don't start smiling that much, Deadshot," replied Flag. "You still got six more months till Harley _really does_ get to start looking like June."

The assassin chuckled, and said, "I got this, Flag. I took care of the damn Joker, I can handle a pregnant woman."


	5. Quick Update

**Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge**

 _Chapter 5 - Quick Update_

* * *

Hi, everyone! Just thought I'd give you all some information regarding this story because, as I'm sure everyone is aware of, it's been around a year or so since I last updated it...

The good news is that I can assure you I am definitely planning on finishing this story because I don't want to disappoint all of you, especially since I had no idea that so many people would love this story so much... the _bad news_ is that I've had a "writer's block" issue with this story, and I blame that on starting this story not long after completing _"Ballroom Blitz",_ which is one of the second-longest stories that I've ever written on here, so I admittedly chose to take a break and cool off for a while in order to refresh my mind and whatnot... but I guess I got a little too carried away...

Also, even though I have the movie on blu-ray, it's tough to find the inspiration sometimes to write a chapter, especially when dealing with things like work, other stories, family time, etc.

But I just want to say to you all how grateful and happy I am on the fact that this story (or, what's put up so far, anyway) has been enjoyable for you to read... and again, I promise that I will finish it as soon as I get the chance, so please... all that I ask is for you to not give up on this story's conclusion, even though it seemed like I may have given up on it... but that's not true... this story will continue and eventually have a satisfying conclusion (hopefully), and I can't wait to see what you will all think about it. :)


	6. Wonderful News

**Suicide Squad: Sweet Revenge**

 **Chapter 6 - Wonderful News**

 _Author's Note_ : A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot.

So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet.

 **Disclaimer** : Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc.

* * *

"Man, I don't know how in the hell I'm gonna handle six more months of this shit."

It had been a few days after Rick and June's visit to the prison, and right now, Deadshot was out in the yard, with Slade and Boomerang beside him, while Harley was currently asleep in their shared cell.

"But ain't you already been through somethin' like this, mate?" asked the imprisoned thief, and Deadshot let out a sigh. "I mean, you do have one kid already…."

The expert assassin looked over at his friend, and replied, "It's a **whole** different story this time around with Harley. Trust me."

After chuckling for a little bit, Slade put his hand on Deadshot's shoulder, and said, "You'll be alright, my friend. Besides, you got me and Cap over there to help get you through all this."

"Yup, both of us - wait, huh?" Boomerang gave Slade a confused look, and the swordsman just raised an eyebrow. "How come I gotta be a part of this?"

In a calm but serious tone, Slade told him exactly why. "Cause if you don't, then I'm gonna do something way worse to your unicorn toy than what I did when we first met."

Remembering what had happened to Pinky on that eventful day, Boomerang quickly nodded his head. "Whatever ya need from me, Sniper Boy, I'll do it… but only if Sword Guy here isn't available."

Slade rolled his eyes while Deadshot started to chuckle. "I will keep that in mind, man, and don't forget to-"

However, before he could finish his sentence, they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Griggs, who had a small smirk on his face. "Well, it looks like we're going to be gettin' some new inmates here in the coming months."

"New people?" replied a confused Boomerang. "What the hell for?"

Griggs responsed by handing over a newspaper that he'd been reading to Deadshot, whose eyes went a little wide with surprise after seeing what was on the front page.

" _The Return of Superman?_ How did he… I mean, I thought the guy was dead."

While Boomerang and Slade started to read what was printed on the newspaper, Griggs shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "Hey, _everyone_ thought that, but thanks to a bunch of other super-powered people like him, he's back."

Taking the newspaper out of Deadshot's hands, Slade looked through the rest of it while Griggs walked away, and a small smile appeared on the swordsman's face after reaching a certain page. "Looks like that one guy who landed you in here was a part of that, Harkness."

" _Ugh, don't mention that lil brat to me right now,"_ Boomerang replied, and he took away the newspaper from Slade to see what else it said. "Can't say I'm surprised that they didn't get a photo of - oh, _hello_ , who do we got here?"

The thief was now looking at a printed photo of a beautiful woman that was wielding a sword, as well as being dressed in a revealing warrior outfit, and he let out a wolf whistle. "She's a real fine beauty."

"Better not say that the next time you're with Katana," said Deadshot, and Boomerang rolled his eyes as he handed back the newspaper over to Slade, minus the page that had the photo of the female warrior.

"Hey, she doesn't gotta know 'bout everything that goes on in here, mate."

Deadshot just shook his head while Slade began to laugh. "Oh, please, like you'd ever get with someone like her."

"I can dream, can't I?" Then, he started to walk away from the two of them. "I'm gonna head on back to my cell now, so whatever Crazy Girl does when she wakes up falls on you two until I come back out."

Once Boomerang was gone, Deadshot let out a chuckle before saying, "That dude always finds a way to get a smile outta me… speakin' of which, how much longer are you planning on keeping your helmet on while you're here aside from when you go to bed?'

"Whenever I feel like it, Lawton," replied the swordsman, in a tone that meant he didn't want to take the conversation further than that, and Deadshot held up his hands.

"Hey, man, it's your damn face."


End file.
